


Meaning

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: stargateland, Gen, Season/Series 02, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-24
Updated: 2011-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teyla thinks about the meaning of things, set between "The Intruder" and "Runner." For the Stargateland Multi-Media Bingo challenge with the prompt, "groovy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meaning

"I don't understand why you are so opposed to attending this thing!"

"Why on earth would I want to?"

"We aren't on Earth anymore."

As John continues to talk Rodney into attending Dr Kavanaugh's going away party, Teyla tunes them out and keeps her eyes on their surroundings. Though this is a planet she has traded with many times, both before and after joining the Lanteans, but that does not mean that caution is unwaranted. Too many of her old trading partners have become different people after meeting John and his team.

"Oh great! No, really, what fun! It'll be groovy!" Rodney snaps.

Groovy. The word trips Teyla up for a moment as she tries to recall its meaning. Lt Ford had used it with some frequency when he was on the team, but she had never gotten a strait definition of it from either him or John. She thought that it meant something akin to the 'cool' that they always used to mean something not cold but interesting.

"If for no other reason, I figured you and Zelenka would jump on the chance to play some kind of prank."

"Please, Colonel, what kind of immature goof off do you think I am?"

'Goof off' was another word that Aiden and John used frequently. She thought that it meant to have fun, but it seemed to have a further negative connotation in the Earth military, similar to their words 'slacker' and 'bum.' Teyla had never heard Rodney use the phrase before, and it struck her as odd. It must have struck John as odd too, or perhaps he was simply remembering Aiden as well, as he paused before continuing.

"You have seen Zelenka's homemade still, haven't you? And you are the one who put the green food coloring in the powdered milk mix last month weren't you? And you both hate Kavanaugh, right? I thought it was a logical conclusion."

"What? You have no proof that I did that!"

"Please, Rodney, you're the only one who bothered to figure out that on Earth it was April Fool's Day."

"I- Th- W- well Ford helped!"

Teyla still didn't understand the Earth custom of a 'Fool's day,' though the team had tried multiple times to explain it to her after the green milk incident. She had finally stopped asking, shrugging it off as another Earth thing she did not understand. Much like the way that Earth people always paused after mentioning the name of a recently deceased or missing colleague. She didn't understand the meaning of that custom, and all she knew was that Rodney and John were both silent now, and she did not like the atmosphere around them.

"I'm sure that if Aiden were back, he would enjoy seeing you and Dr Zelenka playing a trick on Dr Kavanaugh," she offered. It was perhaps not a nice thing to say for Dr Kavanaugh's sake, but it had the desired effect on Teyla's teammates.

First John, then Rodney smiled, and after a moment they again began to discuss the party. With a small smile of her own, Teyla resumed her lookout, for Daltasians or for Lt Ford.


End file.
